The present invention relates to a multi-barrel plant inoculation gun (hereinafter called also: MBG) for a rapid large-scale plant anti virus inoculation. The MBG performs the plant anti virus inoculation by simultaneously shooting a plurality of compressed gas jets carrying inoculum solution particles into the inner tissues of plants within the gun""s coverage area. The present invention further relates to a combination of the MBG and a conveying mechanism, wherein the conveying mechanism is either for conveying green-house plant trays to the shooting coverage area of the MBG, or for conveying the MBG along rows of plants in a green-house or any other treatment area.
A well known method in the field of plant anti virus inoculation is the Cross Protection method. According to this method, the inoculation of a crop against a virulent strain of virus is achieved by infecting the crop with a mild strain of the same virus.
The mechanism by which cross protection operates is not yet fully understood, and there are different proposed hypotheses trying to explain it. Whatever the mechanism is the present invention deals only with its practical implementation.
It is well known that for the success of the inoculation, it is not essentially required to infect individually every plant, and some certain percentage of it (according to the specific type of inoculum or crop) is enough. However, a minimal infection percentage is needed for the commercial effectiveness of inoculation.
After the infection procedure is accomplished, the mild virus develops inside the plants. At the end of the process (i.e. after the mild virus strain was settled, duplicated and dispersed to all the portions of the plant), the inoculated crops become tenable against the virulent strain of virus. In various types of crops or inoculation procedures (according to the same method), there is a need to repeat the infection procedure once again or even twice (in intervals of a week or two), for better results.
Until now, infecting the plants with the mild strain of virus, is achieved by hand-rubbing of each plant in the greenhouse with the appropriate inoculum, or by using an electric hand leaf blower for blowing the inoculum solution on each plant. Both hand-rubbing and blowing methods are extremely time intensive, and often fail to insure the achievement of the minimal infectious percentage needed for an effective plant inoculation.
WO 96/05721 discloses a method for delivering an effective amount of exogenous chemical substance to a non-woody living tissue of a plant, whereby said substance is applied simultaneously or sequentially with local physical injury inflicted on the tissue of sufficient severity to kill or significantly damage individual cells. The invention also discloses compositions which are particularly adapted for use by the method of the invention, apparatus for delivering exogenous chemical substances by the method of the invention and leaf prepared by the invention. The apparatus taught in WO 96/05721 does not enable the maintenance of constant pressure levels with increasing the number of barrels which is a serious disadvantage.
The aim of the MBG according to the present invention is to effectively inoculate large-scale crops (usually in a greenhouse) by the mild strain of virus, thus saving time and money, and improving the inoculation reliability.
The present invention relates to multi-barrel plant inoculation gun (MBG) for a rapid large-scale plant anti virus inoculation comprising;
(a) liquid container for inoculum solution;
(b) compressed-gas source;
(c) at least one compressed-gas fast-discharge-container having a gas inlet connected to the said compressed-gas source, and a gas outlet connected to a gas fast-discharge-valve;
(d) plurality of jet-injection units each comprised of a body having; a liquid inlet connected to the said liquid container; a gas inlet connected to the said gas fast-discharge-valve; and a jet-outlet (in the context of the present invention called also xe2x80x9cbarrelxe2x80x9d) internally connected to the said liquid and gas inlets;
(e) control unit for triggering-on the fast-discharge valve;
(f) chassis for positioning and supporting said elements and their inter-connections;
wherein triggering-on the fast-discharge valve, discharges from the fast-discharge-container a powerful pulse of gas distributed simultaneously to the plurality of jet-injection units through the respective pipes and brought to contact the inoculum solution received from the liquid-container through the respective pipes, for accelerating particles of inoculum-solution and shooting inoculum solution by jets of gas from the jet-outlets into the inner tissues of plants.
According to the preferred embodiment, the MBG is further comprising a conveyor for conveying green-house plant trays under its shooting coverage area.
According to the preferred embodiment the MBG has a computer means and a user-panel for controlling its operation according to operation modes predetermined by its manufacturer or by its user through the user-panel.
Preferably, the conveyor include sensor means supplying to the computer-means data concerning the presence or location of plant trays, and the computer means correlates the shooting of inoculum-carrying jets with the convey of plant trays.
Preferably, the liquid container is a pressure-container connected to the compressed-gas source and having a pressure regulator valve obtaining a constant predetermined pressure adapted to drive out the inoculum-solution from the container in the accurate essential flow useful for the current inoculation job. According to another embodiment, the liquid container works without pressure and supplies the inoculum-solution by means of gravity force or by means of a pump. Preferably, according to both said liquid-container arrangements, an electrical faucet buffers between the container and the jet-injection-units for an improved control on the inoculum-solution consumption.
Preferably, the liquid container include means for whirling the inoculum solution, such as a motored propeller, a gas pipe bubbling within the liquid, a vibration motor vibrating the container or other known whirling means.
Preferably, the pipe connection between the liquid container and the jet-injection units is equipped with a unidirectional valve preventing a reverse flow of liquid or gas which may result during the fast-discharge of a gas pulse.
Preferably, the jet-injection-units are positioned on a flat matrix plate having crosswise orifices arranged in lines and rows, such that each jet-outlet (barrel) of the jet-injection-units is fixed vertically within one orifice (preferably by using integral threading made in the plate material).
Preferably, the connection between the matrix plate and the chassis is through an adjustable telescopic mechanism (or other adjustable acceptable mechanism) allowing to change the height (and/or orientation) of the plate for an optimal adaptation to the type and arrangement of the inoculated plants.
According to another embodiment, the MBG is further comprising conveying means for being propelled along green-house plant rows.
In the context of the present invention the term xe2x80x9cgas sourcexe2x80x9d refers to any type of gas supplier known in the art, either if it is carried by the MBG chassis or it is an external unit connected to the MBG by means of a gas hose. It may be an air compressor, a gas reservoir, a gas cylinder. Preferably the gas is air, however other gas types may be used as well.
The MBG may comprise mechanical or electromechanical means for changing or adjusting the orientation, height or lateral position of the matrix-plate relatively to the chassis. Thus, the MBG can be adapted for use with various types of plants, (or plant trays) having different dimensions, shapes, planting arrangements, or inoculation requirements.
According to another variation, the MBG is further comprises sensor means adapted to recognize the presence of plants below the matrix-plate and transmitting this data to the controlling unit, for automatically activating the MBG shooting, or for halting the convey mechanism of the machine at the end of a plant row.
Preferably, the inoculum solution is a hetrogenic solution containing particles (such as carborundum particles) useful for insertion into the inner tissues of plants when accelerated by the compressed gas. Thus, preferably the MBG, further comprises means for whirling the inoculum solution (within the liquid container) for providing a homogenize dispersion of the particles within the solution. Such means are an electrical mixer, or a gas pipe ended near the bottom of the liquid container for mixing the liquid by means of gas flow.
The present invention solves the problem of reducing the pressure in each barrel with increasing the number of barrels by combining the following elements: at least one-compressed-gas fast-discharge container (28) having a gas inlet connected to a compressed-gas source, and a gas outlet connected to a gas fast-discharge-valve (29); and a control unit for triggering-on fast discharge valve. The compressed-gas fast-discharge container accumulates the gas pressure between successive operations, and then in a short period of time the accumulated pressure is discharged at once from all barrels. Triggering on the fast discharge valve, discharges from the fast-discharge-container a powerful pulse of gas distributed simultaneously to the plurality of jet injections units through the respective pipes, in order to accelerate the particles of inoculum-solution and shoot inoculum solution by jets of gas into the inner tissues of plants.
The present invention will be further described in detail by FIGS. 1-3. These figures are solely intend to describe one preferred embodiment of the MBG according to the present invention, and in no manner intend to limit the scope of the invention.